


spin class

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, They bang, link is a spin instructor, rhett is the guy he finds attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Link is a spin instructor. Rhett is the super tall guy he finds attractive.





	spin class

**Author's Note:**

> look I rewatched the Cheesecake Factory episode last night and I’m just living for link in that outfit. all I could picture was this filth. also if you’ve never been to a spin class during Halloween time you’re missing out

Three days a week the same guy comes to Link’s spin class. Every day he’s there is the same: he comes in early, fiddles with the settings on his favorite bike, stretches in many delicious ways, and plays a game on his phone until the regulars come strolling in. He’s been coming for a few months now, started over the summer, and has been a regular every week since. 

Link was immediately attracted to the guy--Rhett he found out after a couple of weeks--and has been struggling ever since. Rhett is tall, with long limbs and a beard and hair made up of wild curls. Every week he wears bike shorts that are ridiculously tight and tops that are even tighter. It drives Link crazy in those few minutes between Rhett arriving and the class starting. It’s even worse when he wears sleeveless tops that show off his toned and tanned arms.

This Friday is no exception. It’s Halloween soon so the lighting in the room has been colorized and the bikes decorated with spooky stuff. Rhett comes in, squinting at the brightness of the purple and orange strobe lights, and immediately heads to his favorite bike. Link watches from his perch on the instructor’s bike, subtly trying to eye the other man up and down without being too obvious. Spooky music is already playing through the speakers to set the mood before class. 

Link flicks his eyes between the playlist pulled up on his phone and Rhett’s backside where he’s bending over to tighten the resistance on the bike. Link nearly drops the phone, but quickly fumbles it and clears his throat. He can feel the blush rising in his cheeks and is suddenly thankful for the low lighting of the room. 

A few minutes pass and Rhett is still fiddling with the bike. Link can hear him grunting in frustration and twisting one of the knobs back and forth. He’s crouched down low, top straining across his shoulders and back. Link swallows hard and hops down, feeling bold enough to walk over and be a good instructor that offers to help. 

“Uh, Rhett, do you need help with something?” Link taps him on the shoulder and Rhett jumps. 

“Jesus, you scared me, man.” 

Rhett stands up to full height. Link has to look up to see his face and it sends a thrill down his spine. “Sorry,” he says and gestures to the bike. “Need help?” 

Rhett nods. “The knob is stuck,” he says simply. Frowning, he points to the offending knob and Link nods, squatting down to check it. While he’s working, twisting it this way and that, he can feel Rhett towering behind him. His hands start to shake a little and his breathing picks up speed as he works. It makes him nervous and turns him on all at once. 

Finally, Link has the knob fixed. He stands back up only to bump straight into Rhett, who is standing a lot closer than he was before. Link startles and gasps; his gasp turns into a quiet moan when he brushes against Rhett’s chest. Rhett smirks at him, stepping closer, crowding him against the bike.

“It didn’t need to be fixed,” Rhett says, voice low. “I just wanted to watch you bend over.” He smirks and Link shudders. Swallowing past the lump of arousal in his throat, Link crowds closer until they’re chest to chest. 

“Is that so?” Rhett nods emphatically. The door opens and voices drift in from the others. Link pushes past Rhett, hand sliding across his hip suggestively. “See me after class. We’ll work on some techniques.”

Link releases a shaky breath on his way back to the front of the room. The others wave and say hello as they find their favorite spots and settle in for class. Heart pounding, he gets back on his bike, has to adjust his bike shorts some before putting the headset on, and presses play on his phone. 

“Alright everyone, let’s get started.” 

*  
Link doesn’t think he’s worked that hard in a class in a while. It isn’t the first time Rhett has done something that turned him on to the point of popping a boner in the middle of pedaling, but it is the first time Rhett has shown any interest. He could feel Rhett’s intense gaze on him the entire time, causing him to push the class harder than usual, anything to help him focus. But the bike shorts are tight and rub in all the right places and the seat is uncomfortable, even with padding, so he had no luck tamping down the erection this time. 

By the time the music fades out for the cool down, Link is soaked. It’s too hot in the room and the lights don’t help any. Rhett watching him in the entire forty-five minutes definitely didn’t help. He’s exhausted and his thighs are shaking when he lifts himself off the bike and onto the floor. He can hear someone complaining about how hard he pushed them tonight but he really doesn’t care. 

A towel lands on Link’s head. He grabs it and finds Rhett standing there smirking, own towel in hand. “Great class tonight, can’t wait for you to show me those new techniques you’ve been working on,” he says casually. Anybody still standing around would think they were just having a conversation about class. They wouldn’t notice the way Link’s blush reddens his face even more or the way his hands tighten in the towel as he wipes himself down. 

It only takes a few minutes for everyone to clear out after cleaning their bikes. A few complain on their way out but most of them trudge out exhausted and speechless about the intense class tonight. The only one left is Rhett, leaning against the wall watching Link unplug everything and shut off the strobe lights. He’s just as soaked as Link. His top clings to him and shows off every dip and swell of muscle. Link has never loved tight clothing as much as he does right now. 

“Let’s go.” Link grabs Rhett by the forearm and practically drags him out of the room. He looks around to make sure the hallway has cleared out before rushing around the corner with Rhett in tow. 

They reach the locker room meant only for employees in record time. Link shoves Rhett inside and locks the door so no one will come in anytime soon. Rhett wastes no time crowding him against the door, hands roaming until they land on Link’s ass and squeeze. He uses his grip to bring Link closer and press their clothed erections together. 

“Been watching you in these tight shorts for weeks. Do you know what they do to me?” Rhett huffs. Link rolls his hips the best he can, moaning at the friction from the padding the shorts provide and the bulge in Rhett’s own. 

“Same thing they do to me,” Link groans. “Get ‘em off and make it quick.” He thunks his head on the door and pushes closer. Rhett gets his hands under the waistband of the shorts and starts working them down, struggling a little. “They’re not that hard.” Link rolls his eyes and bats Rhett’s hands away.

“They’re too tight, man,” Rhett whines and steps back to give Link room. Link wiggles his hips and does a little jig to get the bottoms off and down his legs. Once they’re off, he moans as the pressure is relieved on his aching cock. His underwear comes next, Rhett watching with hungry eyes as they inch down and off to the floor. “That’s better,” Rhett growls and surges forward to kiss Link. 

Link moans loudly, hands landing on Rhett’s waist and teasing under the band of his shorts. He grabs the waist and underwear and works both pairs down in one go until Rhett is standing there in nothing but his top. Link shoves Rhett back, yanks his sweat soaked athletic top off, then tugs at Rhett’s until he gets it off. 

“You’re so hot, Link,” Rhett groans and gets his hands on Link’s naked waist, dropping to his knees. Link sucks in a breath and pushes his hips forward, cock nudging against Rhett’s cheek. He smirks up at Link, licks his lips, and wraps his lips around the head. 

Hand landing in Rhett’s hair, Link curses loudly and holds on tight. Rhett wraps a hand around the base and sinks his mouth down slowly, tongue flat on the underside. Link bucks his hips but Rhett pins him down with an arm across his pelvis and keeps going until his lips touch his own hand. Link watches, mesmerized. 

“Knew you’d be good at this,” Link whispers and rocks his hips the best he can where Rhett pins him down. “Every time I see that mouth I imagine it just like this, wrapped around my dick.” Rhett moans around him and hollows his cheeks on the way up, swirls his tongue and sucks at the head, before sinking back down. 

Link can’t think for several minutes straight. Rhett is good at this, too good, and it’s driving Link crazy with every sweep of his tongue and hollow of his cheeks. He bobs his head in time with his hand, humming and moaning often. 

Link can feel his release building already. He doesn’t want this to be over so soon so he tugs on Rhett’s hair until the other man pulls off with an obscene pop and a string of spit and precum. Wiping his mouth, Rhett grins at him and stands, dragging Link into a filthy kiss. He teases at Link’s mouth with his tongue, slips it inside, Link tasting himself. He moans guttural and deep and pushes Rhett backwards towards the lockers. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Link murmurs. He wraps his hand around Rhett’s cock and gives him a couple of slow strokes, just teasing. Rhett huffs and his head hits the locker behind him. “Move over,” he demands. Brows knitting, Rhett steps to the side on shaky legs and Link quickly unlocks the door for locker twenty. He rummages around until he finds the condom and lube he keeps stashed in his toiletry bag. 

Rhett raises an eyebrow when Link shoves both in his hands. “Preparing for something?” he teases. Link rolls his eyes and grabs him by the shoulder, manhandles him until he’s seated on the wooden benches lining the lockers. 

“Yeah, this. Been hopin’ it would happen,” Link straddles Rhett’s waist, using his hands to balance himself, “hopin’ you would finally notice and decide to fuck me in the locker room.” He grins and Rhett moans. 

“Dirty aren’t ya?” Rhett holds the condom between his teeth for a moment and pops the cap on the bottle of lube. Link swallows as he watches, hips rolling instinctively, moaning softly when their cocks slide against one another. He waits impatiently while Rhett slicks up two fingers, drops the bottle and the foil wrapper, and uses his now free hand to hold Link steady around his waist. 

“Hurry up,” Link whines. He wraps a hand around both their cocks and strokes, smearing the pearly beads around, slicking them both up until Rhett is moaning and rocking against Link’s hand. “Come on, Rhett, hurry up.” 

Rhett reaches around under Link’s thigh and presses the pads of both fingers against his hole. Link jerks and gasps and he releases his hold, hands shooting up to grab onto Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett presses lightly and kisses Link’s throat, then quickly pushes two fingers in, deep. It’s satisfying and it stings but he secretly loves it when it hurts a little. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on.” Link throws his head back, struggling to breathe while Rhett works him open with nimble fingers. He’s efficient and he’s fantastic and has Link shaking from trying to hold on. 

After a few more thrusts from his fingers, Rhett removes them and snatches the condom up. He tears it open with his teeth, hands it to Link and leans back on his hands so Link can roll it on. Huffing, Link unrolls the latex until Rhett is completely covered. 

“Makin’ me do all the work, huh?” Link rises up, hands steady on Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett holds him around the waist, grinning, one hand grasping his cock around the base and lining himself up. Link moans as he sinks down, inching himself down until he’s fully seated and they’re both moaning loudly. 

Rhett curses, head falling back and hand tightening on Link’s waist. “God, all that exercise really does a body good, doesn’t it?” He thrusts his hips up, Link hissing at the initial sting and discomfort. “Look at you, Link, taking it so good.” Rhett moans at the end of it and grabs Link’s hips. 

Link shifts around, adjusting to Rhett’s size, before rising up and thrusting back down. He groans at the stretch, fingers digging into Rhett’s shoulders, breathing ragged. He keeps going, rolls his hips, squeezes, drives Rhett crazy with every move. He’s close again, spine tingling and insides twisting, thighs trembling from the effort. 

“Touch me,” Link whimpers. Rhett complies immediately and wraps his hand around Link’s cock. “Yeah, that’s it.” Link sighs. 

Rhett meets him for every thrust, hips stuttering the closer they both get. Link changes his angle and braces a hand on Rhett’s thigh behind him, takes him deeper. A bolt of pleasure shoots up his spine when Rhett hits his prostate. Link swears he sees stars and begs him to do it again and again. 

Toes curling, Link moans uninhibited and, desperate for release, slams his pelvis down once then twice and a third time. His stomach tightens almost painfully and Rhett twists his hand just right on his cock and he’s done for. He tenses up, entire body strung tight, almost losing his grip on Rhett’s leg as he cums in thick ropes over Rhett’s hand and on his chest. 

Rhett isn’t far behind. Link keeps rocking his hips despite the oversensitivity, squeezing around Rhett’s cock every time he thrusts up, desperate for his own release. He has a painful grip on Link’s hips now as he chases his orgasm. Breath hitching, Rhett stills under Link, hips flush against Link’s ass as he releases. 

Link lifts himself off Rhett gingerly, wincing at how sore his ass already is. Rhett is panting where he still sits on the bench, sweaty all over again, chest heaving. 

“Fuck,” Rhett hisses and just flops backwards. Link laughs and leans against the lockers.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” He sighs heavily, wiping his brow. “Next time just take me on a date, okay?”

Rhett’s laugh is loud in the locker room. 

“Okay, deal.”


End file.
